Silence always speaks so loud
by Ghost Captain Barbossa
Summary: Gaara and Sakura meet secretivly in a number of places, their presence alone being all each other needs. GaaraXSakura


Silence Speaks So Loudly

By: Bill the Cat

a/n: Hey guys, I wanted to try my hand at a different story so here it is. GaaraXSakura.

---------

Gaara of the sand, a nin feared by many from the intense teal gaze laced with darkened shades of years of insomnia, the ever infamous tattoo of love stated perfectly on his pale forehead framed by untamable red locks. His stature alone was enough to frighten anyone away; crossed arms of passiveness, tall posture straight and ready for business. No one ever had an incentive to speak to the dangerous nin. Except her.

The girl Haruno Sakura had been visiting the dark nin for a few weeks now, scaling large terrains to their famed meeting place, always different. He was surprised by her determination, never really pegging her to be someone with such a strong will.

Every time she would finally find him, he would always ascertain the scratches tainting her pale arms, the soft skin of her cheeks and the rips in her red attire. Her pink tresses would be disheveled and littered with twigs, surely from falling into various obstacles the sand boy placed in front of her.

Cruelty was his nature at heart willing to see what lengths she would go through to see him. She never saw it as cruelty, welcoming the red tresses and deadpan eyes with a cheerful smile.

Their fateful rendezvous was mere minutes away from happening the sand nin noticed, glancing at the apex of the sun. For some reason he decided to go easy on her, merely having her climb a tree in the outskirts of the village. He sat on the highest branch taking note that it would support two people while watching the sun scale slowly upward, trees swaying in the breeze.

Suddenly, his gaze drifted downward at the sound of twigs breaking, followed by a very feminine grunt. Sakura was at the bottom of the tree, jumping up and down trying to catch the first branch. Her tresses were surprisingly intact, the red color of her slit dress still vibrant and full. She seemed physically okay, minus the fact that she was too short to reach the branch.

He knew for a fact that she could control her chakra with amazing accuracy and climb the tree with ease, the girl having proven her worth many times before but it seemed this time she might have been too tired. Mercifully, Gaara extended a pale hand, palm facing downward before using a scooping motion. He could hear her excited yelp as a wall of sand scooped her up in the soft granules. He lifted his arm accordingly, raising the sand up to the highest part of the tree.

When the sand reached his height, he lowed his hand over the branch, taking note that she landed safely beside him on the branch. The sands dispersed as Sakura watched them disappear in wonder.

"Thank you," She breathed happily, shifting a bit on her seat. The sand boy merely retracted his arm back to the fold of his crossed arms.

"You know, it's okay now. You don't have to pretend," She jested lightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear innocently. The red haired boy turned slightly in her direction, a small stain of pink dimpling his cheeks. She practically gushed at the small show of affection.

Before she could say another word, an arm snaked out and looped around her shoulders, bringing her closer to the boy. She giggled happily, snuggling into the comfortable embrace.

She loved the gentle weight of his arm around her shoulders, and the rather possessive way he would hold her.

Along the road of their meetings, they fell in love. The final straw for Gaara was seeing the pink haired girl coming to the spot in the Konoha forest, covered head to toe in leaves, her hair matted and her face stricken with tears.

It was the only time Gaara could ever remember widening his eyes in genuine surprise.

Her usual greetings were always chipper and light, no matter what had happened that day.

He asked her what was wrong with a simple "What happened." The anxiousness behind the words was almost invisible, but Sakura caught it as easily as a threat. Her jade eyes pooling, the girl turned her head and whispered something along the lines of "Sasuke."

Gaara didn't want to push it further, merely calmly approaching her. She bristled slightly at the approach for Gaara never dared be within two feet from her though they had become somewhat friendly. He shocked her ever more by softly wrapping his arms around her tiny shivering frame, dipping his head over hers to shield her from the rain.

All he offered as condolence was "It's okay."

Which brought them to the present day. The pink haired girl turned her head to gaze at his rather nervous profile. The panda eyed boy looked positively pensive as if he were struggling with a sudden ludicrous idea.

"Is something wrong?" She asked quietly, already knowing that the question would fall on deaf ears. Even if something were wrong, he would never say it choosing to remain cool and detached. Although this time, he did make a movement proving that the inquiry wasn't lost.

The sand boy turned his head to meet her stare, a rather thoughtful look on his shadowed features. Lost in his gaze, she didn't notice him leaning towards her ever so slowly till a connection between their lips was made. She closed her eyes with the contact, enjoying the gentle lips timidly pressed against hers. It was a real sight to see; a shy Gaara. And he only showed this side to her.

Finally he pulled back, a rather stunned color tainting his cheeks visibly as he hastily turned away. She fluttered her eyes open and giggled audibly.

"Oh Gaara-kun, thank you," She murmured, not wanting to embarrass him for being assertive in their sort of relationship. She knew how timid he actually was, and it always made her smile.

Instead of replying, her embraced her tightly, laying his head atop her pink tresses, breathing softly.

"Stupid Sasuke," He said suddenly, the deep vibrato resonating in her ears. She blushed full out, hearing the underlying message in the words. She smiled again, tears of happiness lining her jade eyes.

"Yeah, stupid Sasuke…"

--------

a/n: Little different than usual huh? Well, I hope you enjoyed it and I might write more in the future! Drop me a line and tell me what you think!

Billie


End file.
